


The First Kisses Are Always Smokey

by Captaineski



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Underage Drug Use, apparently magic weed can boost someone's confidence enough to confess, magically enchanted weed, the writer knows nothing about shotgunning and apologizes if they do not write it correctly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4745171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captaineski/pseuds/Captaineski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first kiss happens when Jay is shotgunning a batch of smoked grass into Carlos’s face before their lips brush in a soft meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Kisses Are Always Smokey

Their first kiss happens when Jay is shotgunning a batch of smoked grass into Carlos’s face before their lips brush in a soft meeting.

On one hand Carlos didn’t mind kissing Jay or getting involved with his “extracurricular activities.” They did it often on the isle when Jay could manage to find it and when they had a chance, even though smoked grass was hard to come by it made them both forget about their lives for just a little while, yet it was strange that it’s easy to get here at Auradon if you knew the right people and jay always did.

However on another hand he had a test in Dragon Anatomy to study for.

It was the reason he wasn’t too happy when he walked into their dorm room to find a heavy layer of smoke everywhere and Jay laying back on his bed, tapping his foot to the loud music he was listening to.

“Dude seriously can you not do this right now!?” Carlos huffed, closing the door behind him it was the only way the silence spell Mal placed on the room would work. Jay blinked but moved to turn off the music, as Carlos let out a grateful sigh as he waved his hand through the vapors.

“I got a test to study for” He said.

“Babe...don’t act like it’s such a big deal you’ll pass it you always do.” Jay always had a strange habit, of calling Carlos ‘babe’ whenever he was like this, and the other male could never figure out why.

“I won’t if I get a contact high from your grass and can’t study” they both knew he was lying, even though he spent a short time using the stuff he still had a high tolerance for it.

“You know what you need to do babe? You need to relax” Jay chuckled.

“Relax?” Carlos asked, gazing at his friend in confusion as he placed his backpack on his desk, when he noticed a mischievous glint in those dark blazed eyes of his that sent a sharp shiver of realization down his spine.

“Oh no...don’t you dare!” Carlos hissed, he fumbled a bit on his feet as he turned and rushed toward the door, but Jay was already up and off the bed by the time he took his first step toward him, and even though the other male was half-baked he could still run circles the white and black haired boy.

He caught Carlos before his fingers could even brush against the knob, and pressed him against the wooden surface chuckling softly as he felt him struggle. He kept his weight on him as he retrieved his bong from his pocket breathing in a particularly deep hit of it as he held the smoke in his mouth and grabbed hold of Carlos’s chin keeping him still.

Carlos struggled a bit although his attempts were more half-hearted than anything else, as Jay leaned in their lips only inches apart as the other opened his mouth and let out the small huff of smoke, their lips brushing against each other in an accidental meeting.

He stilled for a moment feeling a wave of calm wash over him as he hummed softly, the smoked grass quickly taking effect as he became practically limp against Jay.

“See? Ain’t that better baby?” Jay asked with a bright smirk on his face.

“Oh I’m baby now?” Carlos giggled, blinking his eyes slowly as he at him, “when did I upgrade from babe to baby?”

“Ya always been my baby…” Jay pressed his face against Carlos’s neck, pressing soft kisses against the pale freckled skin. “You just didn’t realize it yet…” 

He scooped the giggling boy into his arms depositing him onto his bed pressing more kisses to his face and neck, which will lead to more firsts for the two of them none of them boring or less entertaining than the last.

Afterwards when they wake up naked and sated Carlos will hit Jay in the face with a pillow while growling at the other male for getting him high off a few plants instead of letting him study, and Jay will just smile and repeat the words of love he shared with him while he still felt bold enough to say them.

That alone will sate Carlos’s anger for a little while longer, and they’ll stay in bed until they realize their half an hour late for their classes.

**Author's Note:**

> My first contribution to this fandom and it involves underage kids smoking magic weed...I'm so sorry.


End file.
